The Trouble in the Kitchen of Doom!
by Kamehameha
Summary: Chichi and Bulma are out, Gohan is at school and Goten and Trunks are busy, so what will happen to the 2 Saiyans if they are hungry?????? Please R+R so I'll write the next chapter quicker. //Finished\\
1. ChiChi's out?

Trouble in the Kitchen of Doom  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz. I wish I did though.  
  
Goku: I wanna be a part of DBZ!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kameha: You are a part of DBZ, You're the main character  
  
Goku: I am?  
  
Kameha: *sighs* Yes you are  
  
Goku: Really? Do you think Veggie will agree?  
  
Kameha: Yes  
  
Vegeta: *in a limo* Ahhhhh Help!!!!! Demon Women is driving my precious limo! Stop her! *Vegeta opens the window too much and flies out the window*  
  
Kameha: Owwwwwwww That's gotta hurt  
  
Vegeta: You think so………… *faints*  
  
Goku: Is Veggie dead?  
  
Vegeta: Do you think I am?  
  
Goku: Wwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Little Buddy is dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kameha: Ok………… I think the story should begin now.  
  
---------------  
  
Goku just finished sparring with his son Goten. Goku had to go to Super Saiyan just to defeat the little demi Saiyan. I can't believe he is as strong as I am and I have to go to Super Saiyan Mode and he's in his regular level. Goku thought to himself. Oh Well, at least his on our side. The older Saiyan heard a familiar grumble coming from the empty stomach of the body. Goku blushed knowing that he ate 5 minutes ago. He ran inside the kitchen to suddenly find a note that was lying on the table.  
  
Goku read out loud," Deer Gokuh, I have too go too a very immppooorrrrttaannnttt shopping with Buhlma. U cann take kare of yourself Hun. C U Soon, ChiChi" (A/N: Sorry for the miss spelling it was Goku's pronunciation.)  
  
Goku sighed. There wasn't anyone to cook for him, Gohan had just gone off to school and Goten is watching Barney, the 5 hour special with Trunks. Goku came up with an idea. (A/N: Wow Goku is actually thinking about something. ^_^) Since his wife was gone, he could attempt to create something that would fill the stomach for a couple of hours until she got home. He ran to the freezer to check what would be on the menu that would satisfy the hungry Saiyan.  
  
Just then he heard the door ring. Goku went to get it. It was Vegeta. Usually he had to bust the door open but since he busted the door open too many times, Demon Women (A/N: Demon Women is Vegeta's nickname for Chichi.) had screamed at the poor little ouji. "Hi Vegeta! Nice to see you here, what brings you here?"  
  
"Hmp. Since my Bratty son and Kaka-clone is over at my house watching the evil dinosaur show. I decided to spend some quality time with my favorite Saiyan!"  
  
"You sure changed Vegeta, I think it's because I don't call you Veggie-chan no more." Temper rises from Vegeta's head and powers up. "I see you don't want me to call you be that name anymore. Anywayz, does Vegeta want to help me bake cookies?"  
  
"Hm? What shall I get in return for doing the job Demon Women is supposed to do?"  
  
Goku thought it over, "Umm… You could have the other half of the cookies."  
  
Vegeta's ears lit up. "Fine, since you know I can't resist cookies!"  
  
"Yay Veggie-chan is gonna help me bake cookies!" Vegeta's temper rose once more.  
  
"Kakkarot! Never call me Veggie-chan again! If you must call me something, then at least call me Prince Vegeta to be more proper!" Vegeta barked.  
  
"Sorry! I just couldn't help it. So let start! Help me find the cook book Veggie…. I mean Prince Vegeta Would ya?"  
  
"Fine." He ran over to the nearest cupboard and looked for the book. He threw everything that was in his way. Goku, had to catch everything he threw or else Chichi would have a temper tantrum. "Vegeta, stop throwing everything, you're gonna break something."  
  
"I must look for the cook book, Eating is important and who cares about what Demon Women can't find. It counts about if we Saiyans are hungry or not!" The ouji kept looking through the 2nd cupboard and lucky everything was in bags unless it would break. Goku didn't know how Chichi put the stuff in the first cupboard so he decided to put everything in the dishwasher.  
  
"Kakkarot what are you doing with those, are you washing those containers full of expensive herbals?"  
  
"No, Chichi told me to put the stuff in here if I didn't know where to put them, and plus, we never use the dishwasher anyway. Are they really that expensive?"  
  
"Yup, costs $500 per pound."  
  
"Whoa"  
  
"Yes so you have to be careful with them." Vegeta explained.  
  
Goku shoved everything in the dishwasher anyway and it took up half of the washer. Vegeta continued to look for the book until finally he found it. It read: The Junior Chef Fun Foods for Fun times.  
  
"Kakarrot was is the meaning of this? Junior chef?"  
  
"Well…… Chichi wanted me to not mess up her kitchen too much so she decided to get me this Junior Chef book and I would learn how to cook the easy way."  
  
Vegeta burned the book but a few pages flew down the ground. "Who cares about what the book says, besides I'm the best cook in the universe!"  
  
Goku picked up the pages and asked." Is that so? Then how come Bulma complains that you never cook and all you do is eat."  
  
Vegeta paused for a second and answered, "Well Women always says that she is the best cook in the universe but technically I am the best cook because you will be a good cook if you say you are a good cook and I said I'm the best cook so I am the best cook!"  
  
Goku sweat dropped. "I'm confused Vegeta"  
  
Vegeta cheered him up, "Don't worry about it Kakkarott! All we have to do is follow this page and we'll make cookies in no time!"  
  
Goku questioned, "If you're the best cook, how come you need this page to make cookies?"  
  
"Because Great Minds can forget and they can be maintained easielly if you practice a lot and plus I haven't made cookies in a long time!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta!!!!!!! How do we start making the cookies?" Goku asked excitedly.  
  
"Did you make these before?"  
  
"No"  
  
Vegeta paused "Umm…. A.... Lets just try our best to make the cookies!"  
  
---------------  
  
Kameha: Uh Oh!  
  
Goku: What's gonna happen?  
  
Kameha: You don't want to know just yet.  
  
Vegeta: Well hurry up Chinese Girl, Write more  
  
Kameha: I can't, I have writers block right now and I can't think and stop calling me Chinese Girl. Call me Kameha or something.  
  
Goku: Does that mean I have to wait longer?  
  
Vegeta: Yup until she can start remembering what to write.  
  
Goku: Aww…….. *hugs Kameha*  
  
Kameha: Thanks Goku but……….. Ahh Goku?? I think……… you're squeezing too hard……….  
  
Goku: *continues hugging*  
  
Kameha: Oh Great………. How long do I have to stand like this?  
  
Vegeta: Forever That's how long he hugs me.  
  
Kameha: Don't worry people! I'll manage to write the 2nd Chapter some how I know I will. And the more reviews you people make, the more humor I'll add into the chapter and I'll write it sooner…… *faints*  
  
Goku: Why did she just faint like that?  
  
Vegeta: Better not talk about. *Flies Kameha to the hospital*  
  
Goku: Did I do something wrong? 


	2. Kookie time!

Trouble in the Kitchen of Doom  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz. I wish I did though. I also own the Junior Chef Book! And I don't own Digimon and I have a D-Power!  
  
Vegeta: How many times must you say that?  
  
Kameha: As long as I could or else I'll get sued  
  
Goku: What's sued?  
  
Vegeta: I'll show you if I could sue you  
  
Goku: OK! Teach me now little Veggie-chan  
  
Vegeta: *smirk*  
  
Kameha: Uh Oh  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh Vegeta!!!!!!! How do we start making the cookies?" Goku asked excitedly.  
  
"Did you make these before?"  
  
"No"  
  
Vegeta paused"Umm…. A.... Let's just try our best to make the cookies!"  
  
Goku, "OK Little Buddy!"  
  
The youngest Saiyan ran up to the older one and hugged him. (Vegeta is actually older than Goku if you seen the Bardock Special.) Vegeta tried to struggle from him but his grip was too powerful. "KKAAKKKOORROOTT!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GONNA STRAGGLE ME TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Opps Sorry Vegeta, I didn't mean to hug so hard."  
  
"Well you did, now let's see the ingredients for the cookies. Hmm………. Peanut Butter Cookies! Here we go! 1 cup of butter, softened, 1 cup of brown sugar, 1 cup of white sugar, 3 eggs, 1 cup of smooth peanut butter, 3 cups of flour and 1 teaspoon of baking soda."  
  
"Vegeta, that doesn't sound like it would be enough, it would make only 3 dozen cookies."  
  
"Yeah I know Kakkarot. Hmm……….. Let's change this a bit. Here we go! 10 cups of butter, softened, 10 cups of brown sugar, 10 cups of white sugar, 30 eggs, 10 cups of smooth peanut butter, 30 cups of flour and 10 teaspoons of baking soda and I think it would make about………… 30 dozen cookies."  
  
Goku nodded, "But Little Buddy, don't you thinks that not enough it will only make 360 cookies."  
  
"You're right again, HEY! How did you know how to do math. Even I don't know how to do math."  
  
"I don't"  
  
Goku smirked, Vegeta's way, and held up a calculator.  
  
"Great! I thought you would be smarter than me!"  
  
Goku looked puzzled.  
  
"Never mind Kakarot, I'll change this again. 100 cups of butter, softened, 100 cups of brown sugar, 100 cups of white sugar, 300 eggs, 100 cups of smooth peanut butter, 300 cups of flour and 100 teaspoons of baking soda That enough for the both of us? That's 300 dozen cookies."  
  
"Yup! But I don't think Chichi has enough ingredients, so let's go to the store!"  
  
"Awwwww…… Kakkarot, I don't wanna go shopping!"  
  
"You want cookies right? Then come along, I'll bring a credit card since I don't have the cash." Goku swiped the card through a plastic contained. "Digi Modify!"  
  
"Kakarot, you're not a Digimon tamer"  
  
"I know but I have a D-Power!"  
  
"It's not real"  
  
"Yeah it is." Goku pulled out the funny looking contraction." Here's my Digimon and you swipe the card like this."  
  
Goku swiped the card through the little scanner.  
  
"Oh I wanna try!"  
  
"Sure Little Buddy."  
  
~5 hours later~  
  
Vegeta is still playing with the D-Power. "Vegeta, we have to go already, we don't have that much time."  
  
"Yeah Kakarot you're right, we are going to the super market!"  
  
The two Saiyans flew off to the mall. Mean while, something lurks behind them that watches them carefully. It powered up and turns Super Saiyan. The being smirked as he saw the two leave. The shadow flew behind them and lowered his ki but still in his Super Saiyan form. "I will have my revenge!"  
  
Goku sensed the ki and turned around. The shadow disappeared. "Hm…………….. I thought I felt something behind me, Vegeta didn't you feel the ki? It felt very familiar."  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh because I thought I sensed something."  
  
"It's probably just your stupid imagination."  
  
---------------  
  
Goku: What! You're leaving it there?  
  
Kameha: I have writers block so you guys can add suggestions so I could have an idea about what I should do for the next chapter.  
  
Vegeta: What took you so long for updating this chapter?  
  
Kameha: School, Homework, MRS MARTIN WHO WAS IN MY MIND AND COULDN'T MAKE ME THINK!!!!! And I went to Calgary for the long weekend!  
  
Vegeta: Oh, Who's Mrs. Martin?  
  
Kameha: My computer teacher that is such a B*tch! I hate her!!!!!!!!!! She never even lets us asks questions I hate her so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!! I HATE HER!!!!  
  
Goku: Oh, that stupid B*tch!  
  
Vegeta: Kakarot you sweared!  
  
Goku: Did I? That means Kamehameha sweared too!  
  
Kameha: hehe  
  
Goku & Vegeta: Oooo you're bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *points fingers*  
  
Kameha: Gotta run bye! *flies away* 


	3. Shopping for FOOD!!!!!

Trouble in the Kitchen of Doom  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Vegeta: Kakkarot Stand up straight Soldier!  
  
Goku: Right Vegeta *stands like a solider with his hand on his head*  
  
Vegeta: Now Say what you are supposed to say!  
  
Goku: We don't own DBZ or any of the characters or the Junior Chef Book  
  
Kameha: Sorry I didn't update too much, I'm so busy and I went to camp during the week and I put up this chapter in honor of my Birthday which is today! June 1st, and Vegeta, its Camping CAMP not Military CAMP!  
  
Vegeta: What's the difference?  
  
Kameha: I was on a field trip for 3 days, not joining an army. I don't think 14 year olds are supposed to join the army to kill themselves.  
  
Vegeta: I Would!  
  
Kameha: That's because you're a true Saiyan and I'm a Dark Saiyan, there's a difference.  
  
Goku: I hear no difference except you, Kameha, are evil.  
  
Kameha: *shakes her head* Never Mind……..  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Dark Shadow licked his lips at the word of cookies said by Goku. The Shadow lurked around and followed the two unknowing Saiyans.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Goku said, "Wow, this market is really big! I can't wait to go inside and see the delicious looking food inside." Goku smiled and drooled on the shorter Saiyan flying behind him.  
  
"Hey watch where you're drooling Kakkarot, your disgracing your own race, everyone will think the Saiyan race would be just a bunch of hungry idiots." Vegeta looked down as he saw the same super market as well.  
  
Goku laughed, "Look who's drooling now?"  
  
Vegeta snapped out of the trance, "I am not drooling"  
  
"You looked like a cute little puppy looking for food." Goku pinched Vegeta's face  
  
Vegeta thought, 'One Day Kakkarot, when I become stronger than you, I will pay you back for all the humiliating things you've done.'  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"You were saying about getting stronger than me."  
  
"What the H*LL!!!!!!! I said that out loud?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Arrgggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe I said that out loud to my beloved Kakarot!!!!!"  
  
"What! You're in love with me?"  
  
"Never Mind I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Oh"  
  
The two Saiyans landed and walked into the market. Inside was lots of people and hundreds of shelves filled the store. Goku walked in. "Wow, I've never been shopping so I don't know what it looks like. I've never seen so much food in my entire life!"  
  
"Hmpf….. I have, and I've been shopping before with Women."  
  
Goku ran over to the carts and saw people take the carts out of their position. Goku pulled out a cart and yelled, "Veggie! Look at this!!!!! It's like a mini car!" Goku pushed the cart toward an isle and jumped on. "Look I'm riding a car! Weehee! Yay!"  
  
The cart speeded towards the egg isle and crashed. The cart was all broken and the wheels were still moving as Goku was just on the floor looking innocent.  
  
Vegeta grumbled, "Kids these days, they don't understand how to use normal things in life." Vegeta pulled a cart and walked towards the egg isle where Goku just sat there, staring at the eggs.  
  
Goku got up and said, "Vegeta, look, I found the egg isle!"  
  
"So you did, Kakkarot, Let's see what we need, hmmm……… we need 300 eggs."  
  
"How are we going to get that much?"  
  
"Just take the whole shelf there!"  
  
"K"  
  
Goku walked over to the shelf and took as much cartons of eggs he could and put them in Vegeta's cart. "Kakkarot, we need 100 cups of butter."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"Take the entire shelf again duh!"  
  
Goku ran over and grabbed everything on the shelf. People near him stepped back and stared. An old lady walked up to Goku, "Excuse me sir, may I please have one of those packages of butter, please, I want to make cookies for my grandson, Tommy"  
  
"Great, I'm making cookies too!" Goku lowered the butter and the old lady took the butter.  
  
"For who?"  
  
"For me and him" Goku pointed at Vegeta.  
  
The old lady walked over to Vegeta and Vegeta growled. "My words, you look very strong, you remind me of my son when he was little but you look so much stronger." The fragile women pinched Vegeta on the cheek and said "Take care of yourself sonny!"  
  
Vegeta got angry and his punch landed in the old women's face. Goku helped her up and the Grandmother was frightened.  
  
"Vegeta, that's not very nice."  
  
"Hmpf……. No one calls me Sonny but I will only accept Vegeta and Prince Vegeta!"  
  
-------------------  
  
Vegeta: She has writers block right now and she's extremely busy because of her finals.  
  
Kameha: *bows* I'm sorry guys. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I only posted this up because my best friend SeaStorm wanted me to post this up. Please Review! 


	4. More Shopping!

Trouble in the Kitchen of Doom By Kamehameha Kameha: I don't own dbz or anything and that's that! Vegeta: That's it? That's all you're going to say? Kameha: What am I supposed to say? Vegeta is trapped in a cage in my room because he turned into a teddy bear by SeaStorm? Vegeta: Hey you told me not to tell anyone that I turned in to a teddy bear! Kameha: Well now I did so shush! Oh also Nene, Vegeta and Goku took the largest cart they could find. (Which is very big!), Anyway, I had the dreaded writers block so I took so long to update. I hope no one is mad at me cuz I'm extremely Sorry but I'm back!!! Stupid School though. ------------------ Chapter 4  
  
Vegeta threw a ki at the old women. Goku saw and took an egg from the cart and threw it at the ki and blocked it. "Vegeta, that was mean!" "Oh Shut Up Kakkarot" "How could you do that to the elderly?" Vegeta laughed, "She was so old she could have died anyway." Goku's rage made him turn Super Saiyan. "Vegeta, I'll make you pay for what you've done" Goku took an egg carton he had recently got and one by one, he threw the eggs in Vegeta's face. "Kakarot Why you little.." A little kid picked up a pie and threw it in the back of Vegeta's head. The little boy screamed, "Food Fight!!!!!" Suddenly the people around took what ever that was in their shopping cart and threw it at each other. Goku and Vegeta managed to get out before all of this started. "Kakarot, why did you start all this?" "You were trying to kill an old woman" "Who cares?" "Do you even treat Bulma's parents with respect?" "Hmmmmmmm.... NO!" "Vegeta you're impossible to work with!" "No I'm not!" "Yes you are!"  
  
"Thanks to you Kakarot, we wasted one whole carton of eggs we could have used!" "We don't really need it we've got tons!" Goku pushes the cart to where Vegeta headed. Vegeta looked at the now almost crumbled paper that had the recipes on it. "Hmm... Now we need some brown sugar." Goku put two fingers up on his head and instantly teleported to the brown sugar section. Goku looked around and saw the sack of brown sugar. He grabbed the sack but unfortunately, it was packed very.. Poorly. "Darn it!!!" Goku muttered as the bag tore apart and the brown sugar scattered everywhere. People around him stared as Goku quickly took another package and ran. "Kakarott where were you?" Vegeta asked angrily. The taller Saiyan didn't reply and put the bag on top of the other things. Vegeta took his eyes off the other Saiyan and read the next thing on his list. "Flower?" he said. "What kind of person misspells the word Flower as 'Flour'? This is just a weird planet!" "Vegeta don't you mean the powdery stuff Chi-Chi puts in her delicious chocolate cakes?" Goku's mouth began to water. "Stop drooling like a puppy!" Vegeta barked. Goku nodded rapidly and ran off to the direction of the 'Flowers'. Vegeta sighed and went to look for the peanut butter. Goku didn't know which kind of 'flower' the Saiyan Prince wanted so he went to the plant department. The man from the counter ask, "How may I help you sir?" "Oh Hi, My name is Son Goku and I was wondering if you would tell me where I could find some 'flowers'?" "I see, are you giving them to a girl you love?" "No they're just for me and my friend." The man looked puzzled. "Ok. which kinds of flowers do you need?" It was Goku's turn to look puzzled. "The one you use in the kitchen I guess." "Oh you mean Flour?" Goku shook his head. "No I meant 'Flower'" The guy was seriously confused and pondered for a long time. At last he came up with an idea and went into a room. ~Meanwhile~ Vegeta yelled at the frighten manager, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THESE ARE ALL THE PEANUT BUTTER YOU HAVE LEFT?" The young man trembled, "I..I. S-sorry Sir, it seems like t-the product was on s-sale s-so people bought all but two j-jars." "YOU HAVE TO GET MORE OR I'LL BLAST YOU TO HELL IF I HAVE TOO!" Vegeta barked. (A/N: Look who's the puppy now. Sorry lame joke, I'm losing my sense of humor) The man scurried towards his office and locked the door hoping the Saiyan wouldn't follow him. Vegeta stood there looking at his list. 'Peanut butter, Peanut butter ' he thought to himself, 'if I crush the peanuts and add butter to it then that means. Peanuts + Butter = Peanut Butter and If Peanut Butter + all the other ingredients = yummy cookies' Vegeta licked his lips and continued his search for peanuts. ~Back to where Goku stood~ Goku had his head on the table snoring loudly. The man returned just as Goku started to stir in his sleep. Goku opened his eyes and saw the man hold on to some light purple flowers. "These are Lavender Flowers (A/N: I'm not lying, these flowers are seriously edible and they taste good too in a glass of champagne, with chocolate cake, or as a garnish for sorbets or ice cream. I did a little research on this and I picked this plant because they remind me of Trunks, that lavender hair. Anyway back to the fic.) These flowers are used for all kinds of things so here." Goku carefully took the flowers and ran back to Vegeta. Full speed too and knocking a whole lot of stuff over. Goku didn't even seem to notice. ~Vegeta's isle~ 'Baking soda? What the hell is that?' as he repeated that sentence for the 5 time in his mind. He grabbed a large bottle of Vanilla Coke (A/N: I don't own that but I do get addicted to that stuff.) and stuffed it in the cart. He suddenly felt a large Ki behind him. Vegeta turned around. The ki dissapeared and no one was there. The Saiyan prince shook his head and thinks his been concentrating too much or something. The two bright eyes watched Vegeta above him and planned to make his move later. Much Later. -------------------- Kameha: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Vegeta: It was also because she went to London. Kameha: And that Vegeta came along as a teddy bear!! Vegeta: That's no fair! I was trapped in a suitcase for 8 and a half hours on the trip! Kameha: You snooze you lose Sucker! You could have went into my carry on luggage but you thought it was too squishy in there. Vegeta: It would have been. Kameha: Anyway, I'm sorry I'm losing my sense of humor and I apologized if it took a long time to update. Vegeta: You can say that again. Kameha: Anyway, I'm sorry I'm losing my sense of humor and I apologized if it took a long time to update. Vegeta: I was kidding. Kameha: Anyway, I'm sorry I'm losing my sense of humor and I apologized if it took a long time to update. Vegeta: Stop it!!! Kameha: Anyway, I'm sorry I'm losing my sense of humor and I apologized if it took a long time to update. Vegeta: *screams and runs back to Capsule Corp* Kameha: *smirks and stops the tape recorder* I love to trick Vegeta. 


	5. Let the disaster begin!

Trouble in the Kitchen of Doom  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Kameha: I don't own dbz  
  
Vegeta: No Duh!  
  
Kameha: Shut Up!  
  
Vegeta: Make me!  
  
Kameha: *snaps fingers*  
  
Bulma: *walks in and hold up the frying-pan-of-doom*  
  
Vegeta: Uh Oh  
  
Kameha: *snaps fingers*  
  
Chichi: *walks in and holds up the frying-pan-of-death*  
  
Vegeta: Kuso  
  
Kameha: *snaps fingers*  
  
Goku: *walks in*  
  
Vegeta: Why are you here?  
  
Goku: *hugs Vegeta with his squeeze to death hug*  
  
Kameha: Don't mess with me  
  
-------  
  
~After they got all the supplies~  
  
"Where are you going Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You have to pay for the food"  
  
"Oh ya forgot. Stupid humans with their stupid currency."  
  
Vegeta walked up to the cashier. The cashier looked over to the shopping cart and stared at the food.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but please stand in line." The cashier pointed at the line of 250 people. Vegeta shot him a death glare while Goku dragged the Saiyan away to the back of the line.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
"There's still 200 people! This is gonna take forever." Goku whined.  
  
"Baka! There is only one way to do this" Vegeta formed a small ki and shot all the people, blasting them away. The cashier shuddered and quickly scanned the two saiyan's items. Vegeta looked at the time. It will be a couple more hours until Bulma came home. Vegeta grew impatient and barked, " Bastard! You'd better hurry up or else I'll blast you to hell!"  
  
The cashier scanned faster. After 10 minutes, he finished and said, "Your total is $15098.54" Vegeta shot him a death glare. The man quickly said "It's all free because it's everything is free day." (wouldn't Vegeta be helpful in malls eh?) Vegeta and Goku walked outside and flew with the shopping bags clutched in their hands.  
  
As they got to the Son's house, the two saiyans poured everything on the kitchen ground and looked at the recipe.  
  
"Preheat the oven at 350 degrees" Vegeta read. Vegeta couldn't see the numbers so he turned it up the maximum heat. (A/N: I forgot to mention that Vegeta borrowed a big oven from Capsule Corp. When I say big, I mean BIG! )  
  
"Won't it be too much Vegeta?"  
  
"Nonsense Kakarot! Cooking is never too much! Next step is to get a large bowl and put in the butter, brown sugar and white sugar. "  
  
"Where are we gonna get a bowl that big?"  
  
"I'll go get it." Vegeta flew to Capsule Corp. He walked over to the building and picked it up. The building lifted from the ground. Vegeta turned the building upside down and cleared insides of the building by ki blasting it.  
  
"There that should work." Vegeta flew to the Son's house with the 'bowl'.  
  
~Minutes later~  
  
"What took so long Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"It took me to clear the bowl off from the crap stuck to it. At least I got most of it off."  
  
"That's the Capsule Corp. Building! Bulma's gonna faint when she finds out"  
  
"No worries Kakkarot! She's going to be falling all right, for the cookies I made her!"  
  
'Falling, rather killing instead' Goku thought to himself. Goku unwrapped the butter and put it in the bowl. Vegeta poured all the sugar into the 'bowl'.  
  
"Next is to mix together until mixture is smooth and add eggs and peanut butter." Vegeta read. Goku just threw the eggs into the 'bowl' and didn't notice he threw it in with out breaking the shells. Vegeta took out the peanuts and added more butter and put it in.  
  
"Stir well and add flour and baking soda and mix well." Goku and Vegeta went outside to grab a lamp post nearby and stepped in some mud. The saiyans used that to stir until most of the mixture became smooth. Goku put in the flowers and the Vanilla Coke into the 'bowl' and mixed entire thing together.  
  
"Take the mixture and roll it into little balls." Vegeta grabbed a whole bunch and rolled it into a ball. Goku took some too and rolled it messy floor as the cookie dough stuck on to things like lego pieces Goten had lying around.and other things (I don't own those either Eww. I'd hate to taste the cookie. ) . The two saiyans continued to do that until there were 12 gigantic balls of dough.  
  
"Flatted the dough and put it on to a cookie dough sheet." The two saiyans shrugged and jumped on top of each ball and hopped until the mixture was flat. Also knowing that they still got mud on their feet. "What do we do for the cookie sheet?"  
  
"Beats me Kakkarot"  
  
Goku looked around and found some poster paper Gohan used for his studies. Goku took Goten's crayons and started drawing cookies on the paper. Goku showed Vegeta the sheet.  
  
"Look here Veggie, cookie sheet"  
  
"I guess that's what they mean by cookie sheet." Vegeta put the cookies in to the paper and said, "Here's the easy part, Time to bake!"  
  
--------  
  
Kameha: I think I'm gonna feel sick after writing this chapter. This recipe is gonna make me throw up.  
  
Vegeta: I'm gonna make the best cookies in the world! Because I'm the best chef in the world!  
  
Kameha: I don't think so.  
  
Vegeta: Try one  
  
Kameha: *being a nice kid that she is, Kameha takes two and gives one to Goku*  
  
Vegeta: Well, what do you think?  
  
Kameha: O.O! *swallows* It's a very.  
  
Goku: Yummy! It better than Chi Chi's cooking that's for sure! Don't you agree Kameha?  
  
Kameha: *faints*  
  
Vegeta: She thinks it's so great, she's falling for it! 


	6. Ack! They're back!

Trouble in the Kitchen of Doom  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Kameha: I don't own dbz  
  
Vegeta: We all know that!  
  
Kameha: I just wanted to remind everyone.  
  
Vegeta: What for?  
  
Kameha: So I don't get sued. Enjoy the last chapter of Kitchen of Doom and I might think about making a sequel if I get enough reviews.  
  
Vegeta: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Kameha: Maybe but I have to get through school work first.  
  
-------------- Vegeta slowly grabbed the oven mitts and took the cookies out of the oven. "Hm. Kakarott, this doesn't look right."  
  
Goku examined the cookies,"Chichi always lets them cool first!"  
  
"I knew that!" Vegeta went out side and put the cookies on the window sill to chill. The two saiyans went to watch some tv, not noticing the hand that grabbed the cookies off the sill.  
  
"Mmmm. Yum" The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed to be Gotenks. "Yum!" He bit into the cookies and it was disgusting. Gotenks spit out the cookies as quick as he can and feed the dog next door instead. Upon hearing some foot steps, the young saiyan hid in the bushes near by. "Uh Oh"  
  
Vegeta went to go check on the cookies. He stared at the empty plate and screamed "My cookies!" He felt a power level near by and looked into the bush. Vegeta's blood boiled in rage as he found the shuddering saiyan. "BRAT!!!"  
  
Gotenks knew it was time to run away from the angry Saiyan but soon realized that there was more coming.  
  
Goku walked out to the see what the fuss was about. Soon to see an empty plate, a angry saiyan and a scared demisaiyan. "Vegeta calm down, it's just cookies, we can make more later."  
  
"No we can't! We don't have the time!"  
  
Goku looked at the time. "Uh Oh, Chichi and Bulma are going to be back!"  
  
Goku, Vegeta and Gotenks rushed into the kitchen. Vegeta lifted the 'bowl' and put it back to where it was. Gotenks grabbed everything, and the extra ingrients and shoved them inside the dish washer. Goku grabbed the plates and put them inside the dish washer. Vegeta returned and pushed the button to operate the dishwasher but without knowing all the food inside it.  
  
As Bulma's car parking into the Son's house. Bulma and Chichi went inside. "Hi Goku, Vegeta and why is Gotenks here?"  
  
Gotenks defused. Trunks replied, "We finished watching the show early mom."  
  
"Ok that's nice." Bulma heard a very loud washing noise inside the kitchen. Vegeta stopped her. "What are you doing Vegeta?"  
  
"It's uhh. just nothing."  
  
"But I heard something"  
  
"It's just the dog outside"  
  
Chichi knew that they were up to something. "Goku! What's in the kitchen?"  
  
Goku tried to stop Chichi but Chichi just brushed past him. "What's in the dishwasher I wonder."  
  
Before Goku could warn Chichi, she opened the dishwasher which it's contained things were all splattered and soaked inside the kitchen, covering everyone.  
  
Bulma and Chichi glared at the saiyans and both agreed, "NO MORE DINNER FOR A WEEK!"  
  
The males all grunted and walked away. Bulma picked up a cookie from the ground and ate it. "This is really disgusting." She threw it away and the dumb dog of course at it.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
The briefs got home, to find all the walls covered in dough. Bulma glared at Vegeta. "Instead of a week without dinner, make that A MONTH WITHOUT DINNER!"  
  
--------------  
  
Kameha: Aren't I so nice?  
  
Vegeta: NO!  
  
Kameha: I'll write a sequel if I have the time and get enough reviews!  
  
Vegeta: NO!  
  
Kameha: Too bad, I've got a recipe planned in mind! Remember to Review! 


End file.
